


Angel's Lips, Devil's Pleasure

by moon_mynxie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Come Swallowing, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_mynxie/pseuds/moon_mynxie
Summary: KakaSaku OneShot: When Kakashi is forced into attending a Halloween party dressed as the devil, he does not expect a certain pink-haired angel to catch his eye--and he certainly doesn’t foresee the events to follow...





	Angel's Lips, Devil's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would grow up to celebrate Halloween like this *coughs*...well, enjoy

A line of makeup-streaked faces passed beneath the dull glow of a porchlight to enter a house bedecked in gauzy spiderwebs and little Halloween-themed stickers. In the front yard, rows of carved jack o'lanterns flickered impishly in the darkness, while a tall gate at the end of the walkway was guarded on either side by two plastic skeleton men. They were both equipped with sabers and blinking LED lights in their eye sockets, glaring at the line of costumed people that approached through the grass.

A man stood off to the side and watched with mild interest as a group of people started to place the figures in compromising positions, howling and parading about as if they were already drunk. And they probably were.

Shrugging to himself, he dug his hands into the smooth pockets of the suit he was wearing. It was a bright rose red to match his bowtie and his shoes, while the dress shirt and mask he wore over half his face were solid black. Gai and Naruto had attempted to give him a pair of sparkly devil's horns to wear with the ensemble, but he had slipped them into his coat pocket without a second thought.

It was bad enough he had let those two convince him to go to a party, let alone get him into a suit--a _red_ suit at that. He wasn't putting on any damn horns.

Unfortunately, Gai had decided to hold Kakashi’s limited edition Icha Icha hostage in a hiding place even his dogs couldn't sniff out until he agreed to come. And Naruto, the damn bastard, had gone so far as to select and purchase Kakashi's costume for him, refusing to leave him alone until he put it on.

_Maa, how could I let this happen?_

Kakashi's hand twitched against the headband in his pocket, wishing it was his book instead. He made himself a mental note to come up with a better hiding spot once he got it back.

If he ever got it back.

A strong hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his thoughts. "See, friend? Wearing a costume isn't so bad. Hell, you clean up good!"

Gai's voice roared into the night. He was dressed as a giant frog—a costume that came with two advantages; the first being that he could wear his usual green spandex suit for it, and the second being that he looked far more ridiculous than Kakashi.

The silver-haired man brushed him away. "Maa, quiet down."

"Quiet down?" Gai cocked his head and frowned. "That's not very youthful of you, my dearest rival. This is a party, and parties are meant to be loud, are they not?"

"Well, go be loud somewhere else."

"My, my, my. Is this the thanks I get for encouraging my friend to have a good time?"

Kakashi gave a half-amused eyeroll. "Blackmailing," he corrected. "Anyway, shouldn't you be looking for your missing half right now?"

"I'm right here!" Lee's hyperactive tone pierced the air as he came crashing over a wall of hedges. Unsurprisingly, he was dressed as a smaller version of Gai—face painted green with little yellow dots and webbed gloves on his hands.

"Ah, my dear student, what a compelling entrance! And good idea, let's get into character!"

Grinning, Lee squatted on the ground and, with a powerful push of his legs, leapt through the air and landed about fifty yards away.

"Like this, sensei?!" he called back.

"Yes, exactly!"

Chuckling, Gai gave Kakashi one last pat on his shoulder before squatting on the ground and bouncing after his pupil.

Kakashi blinked. _I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that._

Now that he was alone again, he continued surveying the newcomers as they poured through the gate.

He recognized Tenten, who was dressed as a modern-looking geisha, followed by Shikamaru and Temari, who seemed to have some sort of vampire theme going on. Kiba had unsurprisingly decided on a werewolf costume and Shino, some sort of creepy insect.

A few moments later, Lady Tsunade arrived as an old-fashioned poker dealer—sleeve garters, visor, and all—while Shizune, beside her, was a one-eyed pirate.

People continued to arrive in droves, and Kakashi silently wondered if Ino had invited the whole village to her party.

Honestly, it wouldn't surprise him if she had.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A familiar voice called, and he looked up to see Naruto and Hinata walking toward him.

The blond's face was buried under a thick white beard and a lopsided, pointy hat, and as he reached his former sensei, he gestured toward him with a gnarled wooden staff.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, you look really hot in that!" the jinchuuriki exclaimed.

Hinata, who was dressed as a witch to match him, covered her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"I should say the same for you, Naruto," the man replied dryly.

As always, his tone went right over Naruto's head. "Hey, thanks!" he beamed, then grabbed Hinata's hand and started tugging her toward the gate. "I'll see you inside!"

The girl added a quiet farewell of her own before they both disappeared.

Kakashi smiled despite himself.

As the arrivers started dwindling, he lingered outside a bit longer before reluctantly making his way into the house. There were strobe lights going off all over the place, synced with the heavy pulse of loud music. As he scanned the room, he saw a table piled with various Halloween goodies, a tarot booth, a photo station for guests to take pictures in their costumes, and an open bar. People were running around dancing, chatting, flirting--and it was then that Kakashi remembered why he never attended social functions. The whole experience was overwhelming.

With barely any hesitation, Kakashi headed toward the bar.

He poured himself a concoction of vodka and apple cider, slipped his mask just below his lips and downed it before anyone had a chance to see his face. He was about to go for another when a feminine voice spoke behind him.

"Kakashi-sensei, you haven't even been here a full minute and you're already getting drunk?"

He turned to see a pair of teasing green eyes staring at him.

"Sakur—"

When he realized what she was wearing, his voice caught in his throat.

A thin, white bodysuit clung to her figure, pushing her breasts snugly together and squeezing the curvy flesh where her legs met her torso. Along her sides, transparent bands of lace revealed naked, creamy skin that glistened in the low light, and white garters pressed into her thighs to connect with a pair of knee-high, bow-dotted stockings.

It was the first time Kakashi had ever seen her in heels—spiky stilettos that added at least three inches to her height—though the man was still easily a head taller than her.

There were a pair of fluffy angel wings strapped to her back and a gold band around her forehead that rested just above her diamond seal. Its color and shine brought out the brightness of her eyes, causing her to look like a goddess that had descended from the heavens to greet him.

She flashed him a smile, and with a jolt, he wondered if she could tell how dumbstruck he was.

"Do you like my costume?"

Her tone was sweet, although the man couldn't help but hear a trace of mischief in it. He was probably just imagining things.

"It suits you."

Their eyes lingered on one another for a moment, then Sakura pointed at his suit. "What are you supposed to be?"

His lip quirked. "The Devil."

The woman smiled back and started twisting a strand of pink hair around her finger. She had allowed her locks to fall free tonight, adorned with tiny braids and gems, and in that moment, Kakashi couldn't picture anything but running his hands through it.

"Well…” she drawled, “hopefully you won't try to lure me into your sinful ways, Mr. Devil.."

Kakashi nearly bit his own tongue off at her words, but he didn't have any time to respond as she turned and walked away. His eyes lowered to watch her hips sway back and forth in the tight bodysuit, captivated, and if he didn't know better, he would have thought she was giving him a show.

_Gods, when did she become so sexy?_

The sound of hands clapping drew Kakashi out of his lustful daze, and he realized the music had been turned down.

"Okay, everyone!" Ino shouted from the front of the room. She was dressed in a raunchy cowgirl outfit—short denim shorts, a checkered crop top that was tied in the front, clunky sequined boots, and a purple, wide-brimmed hat. "We're going to start the apple bobbing contest! Whoever wins gets a bottle of champagne to take home!"

The crowd cheered and whistled as she scanned the room.

"So, who wants to go first?"

A white fishnet hand instantly shot into the air.

"Sakura, come on over!" Ino exclaimed, then returned her gaze to the other guests. "Who would like to compete against this lovely angel here?"

An array of hands followed, and after a moment's hesitation, Ino picked someone in the back.

Lady Tsunade barreled her way through the crowd, face already tomato-red with drunkenness, and jerked a thumb at Sakura.

"I'm gonna demolish you, kid."

"You can try, Tsunade-shishou," the pinkette retorted sweetly.

"Ah, you're askin' for it now."

Tsunade wobbled over to one of the wash bins across the room and knelt in front of it, nearly losing her balance and falling into the water. Sakura took the spot beside her and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail.

“Alright.” Ino drew a stopwatch from her back pocket and raised it up. “Whoever gets the most apples in their bucket before I call time wins. Ready, set, go!"

As soon as the blond started the stopwatch, Sakura and Tsunade dunked their heads into their wash bins and started fishing around.

Kakashi, as well as the people around him, started chuckling as they watched Tsunade drunkenly flail for apples, while Sakura swiftly plucked them out one by one with her teeth and dropped them into her bucket.

Already, it was clear who would come out victorious.

Kakashi watched with a mix of amusement and awe as Sakura expertly filled her bucket, water droplets splashing around her as she worked.

He caught himself wondering what other things her mouth could do.

_No, I can't think about something like that. This is Sakura we're talking about!_

Still, as Ino called time and the pinkette rose to her feet, cheering, he couldn't stop himself from staring at the glistening droplets that had pooled between her breasts.

He felt a flush crawling over his cheeks. Why was the sight of her causing such a visceral reaction? After all, he wasn't the sort of man to get flustered easily. But...something about Sakura tonight—this glowing, carefree, sexy side of her--had his blood boiling.

He was attracted to her. There was no way around it.

"Congratulations to our lovely winner!" Ino shouted as the party guests erupted with praise. Meanwhile, Lady Tsunade slumped against the wall with sopping wet pigtails, a crotchety look on her face as Sakura jumped up and down, laughing.

Kakashi found himself sweating as he watched the pinkette's curves bounce.

_Come on. Get yourself together._

The thought did nothing to help him, as his eyes kept wandering back to the pink-haired angel standing across the room. With the way her damp skin was gleaming, any hopes of distracting himself from his growing lust had dissolved.

Two more competitors took Sakura's and Tsunade's places—the latter of which had to be dragged away in her drunken stupor, either because she was too angry or too inebriated to move. Probably a bit of both.

The results of the following games were lost on the copy-nin, as he had promptly decided to slip out of the room.

He snaked his way through the back of the house, dodging around kissing couples and people chugging beer, until he found the porch.

As Kakashi stepped into the cool night air, it helped to dampen his arousal—if only a bit. He leaned against the railing and looked out at the people who had gathered in the backyard. A stream of fairy lights had been hung around its perimeters, bathing the area in a calm glow, and with a sigh, he realized it was quite the contrast from the scene inside.

He stayed there for a long time, wishing he had at least brought a drink with him. Inside, he could hear the music blaring once again, accompanied by the excited shouts and squeals of the party guests. He assumed Ino had commenced some other absurd Halloween activity, though he couldn't find it in himself to go see what it was.

"Kakashi."

He tensed at the sound of his name, spoken in a soft tone, and turned to see Sakura padding toward him. He wasn't surprised to see she had already forgone her heels, considering how uncomfortable they looked; after all, he knew she wasn't the type to dress up often.

Neither was he.

To his surprise, she came up beside him and hooked her arm through his. "Can I ask you a favor?"

He glanced down at her, the fire he had briefly quenched coming back full force. "Hm. That depends."

"Will you at least hear me out?" Her eyes grew even bigger as her lips puffed into a sexy pout.

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"What is it?" he managed.

"Be my scavenger hunt partner?" she blurted, grinning.

"What?"

"Ino set up a scavenger hunt, and I really want to win." She stomped her foot on the ground and tugged on his sleeve like a child. "Please?"

He hesitated, but the look she was giving him made it impossible to resist. "Fine."

"Great!"

Kakashi stifled the urge to stare as she pulled a crumpled paper from her cleavage. "We have to find a rubber bat hidden somewhere upstairs. The only hint it gives is that it was placed near something blue."

"Okay...but what is the point of this again?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and tugged him forward. "Just come on."

As they made their way back inside, Kakashi saw pairs of guests wandering around in search of the items on the list. Some were already so buzzed they could barely make it from one room to another.

Sakura dashed up the stairs, providing him a full view of her rear, which he had to fight himself not to look at.

"Something blue, something blue," the woman murmured as they entered the main hallway.

Kakashi was surprised to see this part of the house empty. "Are you sure it's supposed to be up here?"

"Positive." She traipsed down the hall, wings bobbing up and down while her eyes scoured the walls. Finally, she squealed and pointed. "Something blue!"

Kakashi slowly made his way over to see a short ceramic vase on an inlet table. Sakura, in a state of excitement, was already chucking a bouquet of flowers to the floor.

"Nothing," she pouted after sticking her hand down into the empty vessel.

"To be precise, the hint said it would be _near_ something blue, not _in_ something blue," Kakashi commented.

The pinkette punched him in the arm. "Shut up and help me look around."

Kakashi let out a sigh and leaned against the wall as Sakura started pilfering through the second-floor rooms. He watched her for a minute, smirking to himself as he called out, "Sakura."

"What?"

"Maybe it's in here."

She poked her head out of a doorway across from him, following his line of sight to a coat closet around the corner.

"Okay, lemme look," she said, dashing over to slip into the narrow space.

Kakashi leaned his head back, listening to the sounds of her rummaging and grunting to herself, until she let out a shrill squeak.  
"I found it!"

"Good." Kakashi started to walk away when her voice rose an octave.

"Shit, I can't reach!"

Curious, the man wandered over and peeked into the closet to see Sakura standing on her tiptoes, fingers outstretched toward a little black bat dangling from the ceiling.

He watched her struggle for a moment before stepping in to help.  
"I guess Ino has a bone to pick with short people, eh?"

He easily plucked the toy from its spot, eyeing it narrowly before Sakura twisted around to take it from him.

He pulled it out of her reach.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that!" she shouted, stretching her arm up in an attempt to snatch it from his hand.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled with amusement as he raised it even higher.

"Kakashi, stop!"

His smile grew. "What are you going to do, Sakura? Hm?"

She started jumping up and down in an attempt to match his height. He twisted away each time, goading her on with a stupid grin beneath his mask. Soon, they were practically wrestling each other inside the tiny space.

"Kakashi, stop it! I'm seriou—!"

Her voice abruptly cut off as she fell into him, knocking them both into the line of coats along the back wall of the closet with a heavy thud. They both stilled.

"I'm...serious," she finished quietly.

Suddenly, there were only a few layers of clothing separating them—and Kakashi became painfully aware of it.

His eyes darkened as he looked down at her, and, in turn, she slowly met his gaze. The moment sparked a million different feelings within him, all impossibly indecipherable, yet pulsing and swirling like a tornado inside his chest.

As he watched a deep blush spread over Sakura's face, he guessed she was feeling the same thing.

She started to withdraw, but, on instinct, he pulled her back.

"Kakashi." She let out a startled breath.

He didn't answer.

_Don't. You still have a chance to step away from this. You can still salvage your friendship, brush this off as a misunderstanding—just don't— ___

____

Before he could finish the thought, he reached past her to pull the door closed, shrouding them both in darkness.

"Kakashi? What are you—?"

He cut her off, yanking his mask down to press his mouth against hers with a force he hadn't expected.

Sakura let out a small yelp against his lips. She didn’t pull away, but her body stiffened against him, and in that moment, Kakashi couldn’t ignore the flurry of thoughts racing through his mind.

Everything in him was screaming to stop, that he had gone too far, that she wasn’t interested in him, and that he sure as hell shouldn’t be interested in her. Yet, his body ignored his mind, and it was only after he felt Sakura kissing him back that his fear faded into the background.

Her lips were even softer than he had imagined, like dew-covered rose petals in spring. He could taste her cherry lip gloss, smell her perfume and the subtle scent of her shampoo, and his senses were soon intoxicated by her. Trembling, Kakashi slanted his mouth at a deeper angle and gave her bottom lip a tentative lick.

In response, the pinkette let out a little noise that had him tingling from head to toe.

“Sakura.”

Gently, she brought her tongue to meet his, and with that slightest contact, all of Kakashi's resolve melted away. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

Her breathing intensified as he felt her hands grope the material of his shirt.

"How long have you been thinking about doing this?" she puffed.

"Too long."

Before she could react, he forced his tongue between her lips, desperate to explore her delicate little mouth. The kiss was sloppy and wild and uncontrollable, and she gave it right back to him.

The sound of her panting breaths as their lips parted and rejoined had heat swirling between his legs. It was the strongest reaction he had ever felt for a woman; he didn't know why, but he also didn't question it. All that mattered in the moment was the feel of her skin against his.

He squeezed the sultry flesh of her hips before running his hands up her lace-covered torso, and in response, she moaned into his mouth. After a moment, her hands began wandering over his body, and he felt himself grow stiff with need.

Breathing heavily, she started to tug his coat jacket off, and he complied, tossing it to the floor.

She gave a pleased hum as her fingers started trailing down the muscles of his arms, then laced between his. Her hands were smooth against his rough palms, and he pressed them up beside her head, jamming a knee between her legs so he could get closer.

She felt his arousal rubbing against her hip and let out a tiny mewl as he finally parted from her lips to bite her neck. The way she wriggled against him had his blood pressure soaring.

"Sakura," he breathed against her ear, "I think the Devil is going to corrupt you tonight, after all."

She whimpered.

With his head resting in the crook of her neck, he puffed hot breaths against her skin as his hand began to inch up her midsection. He paused when he reached her ribs, waiting for her permission to continue.

Sakura fervently nodded her head.

In response, Kakashi let out a low rumble of approval as he began to fondle her through her costume. He felt her chest heave as she panted against him.

"Yes."

Only one word—yet it set his body on fire for her.

Desperate, he dug his fingers beneath the material of her bodysuit and pulled it down to free her soft mounds. He heard her suck in a breath as his hand cupped the bare flesh, moving in gentle circles while he lavished her collarbone with open-mouthed kisses. With one hand now free, she reached down to stroke the hardness in his pants, instantly causing him to jerk against her.

Grunting, Kakashi grabbed her hand and pressed it against the wall once more.

Sakura whined in disappointment but was quickly appeased when Kakashi's mouth found her nipple. He slowly lapped at the little nub, feeling it stiffen against his tongue before he closed his lips around it and sucked.

"Kakashi!"

Sakura squirmed against his hold, but he held her arms tighter.

He started circling the tip of his tongue around her breast, savoring the way she quaked and shivered beneath him, flicking her nipple before clamping down again. She hummed in delight, and he started to feel her hips buck against his clothed erection.

Kakashi’s body temperature rose to a feverish degree, a rush of excitement traveling straight down to his groin. But he still refrained from giving in—at least until he had Sakura in a shaking, wet heap against the wall. Slowly, his hand released one of her arms and started traveling down her stomach.

She tensed, her breath becoming shallow with anticipation.

"Tell me what you want, angel."

She shivered as his teeth grazed her ear, but she didn't respond.

His hand stopped just below her belly button as he bit her earlobe, fingers drawing tiny circles against her abdomen.

"Tell me."

Sakura's legs rubbed together, as if to simulate the friction she desired, and she let out a catlike moan. "Please."

His hand lowered. "Please what?"

To his surprise, she gripped the collar of his shirt with her free hand, pulling him even closer so that her breath fanned his ear "Touch me."

It was all Kakashi needed to slide his hand between her legs, yanking the material of her body suit aside to stroke her dripping slit.

"Ah!" she gasped.

Kakashi found her mouth again, ravishing it as his fingers gently grazed her most sensitive parts, slowly spreading her open.

"More," she begged against his lips.

With a proud smirk, he instantly complied, curling his hand against her body and tracing the pad of his finger around her hole. He edged her on until her knees were buckling and her arms shaking, then finally, he pushed his finger inside.

"Mm!"

His cock twitched at the sound of her pleasure, and he had to fight the sudden urge to take her right there. Slowly, he pumped in and out, marveling at the damp, silkiness of her entrance.

"Your pussy is so wet," he huffed against her neck. "You want more, sweetheart?"

Sakura fervently nodded her head in response, and he added another digit.

She squealed as her sex was spread further apart, and Kakashi moaned at the feeling of her juices dripping down his hand.

"You're a horny little angel, aren't you?" He purred, penetrating her with long, heavy pumps.

"Only for you."

Her desperate hiss sent a jolt of electricity through him.

He responded by delving his drenched fingers into her with all he had. He felt her walls squeeze around him, yearning for as much stimulation as he could offer. As time went on, Sakura became a panting, wriggling mess, and her reaction only intensified when his thumb found her clit.

"Kakashi, I'm gonna..."

Her words had excited tremors running down his spine, his movements becoming frantic as he chased her release. "Yes, Sakura. Come, come for me."

She let out a choked sob as her body jerked against him, legs trembling wildly. Three more pumps, and he felt her cunt begin to convulse around his fingers. By now, he was hard as a rock, precum soaking the front of his pants as he imagined her milking him with those powerful muscles. He could barely keep himself from unraveling along with her.

"Yes, yes, yes," the word tumbled from her lips over and over as her pussy wept onto his hand. Her arm wrapped around his neck, fingers clutching his hair as if to anchor herself while she came. And in that moment, Kakashi wished he had turned the light on so he could watch her.

Finally, Sakura's body went limp, her core twitching around his hand a few more times before he released her.

They were both panting against each other in the darkness, Sakura out of exhaustion and Kakashi out of lust. Having heard and felt her orgasm, he couldn't stop the waves of need rippling through his body.

But he still wasn’t satisfied.

Without explanation, he dropped down and forced her legs open. The smell of her release was fresh on her skin, making his mouth water with the desire to taste her.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?"she panted. "I already—hng!"

He buried his head between her legs before she could finish, gently running his tongue up and down her slit. Her body quivered against him, still sensitive from her orgasm.

His tongue pressed deeper into her folds, insistent on lapping up the fluids she had released for him, and she yelped.

"Fuck."

The word burned into his skin, and his motions grew more intense.

Sakura planted her hands on the crown of his head, tangling his hair as she aided his ministrations. His mouth suckled and kissed her swollen slit while his tongue pressed deeper and deeper into her. He was desperate to bring her over the edge again, to feel her shake and writhe against him as fluids poured out of her. He was high on her pleasure, lapping it up like honey. He needed it.

After a few seconds, he started to feel her twitch—the signs of her second orgasm quickly approaching.

Urgently, he palmed the skin of her thighs as his mouth worked overtime, making her pussy slick with his saliva. Then his tongue flicked all the way down to her entrance then back up to her clit, over and over until she crammed his head against her, bucking against his mouth as she tumbled over the edge again.

"Kakashi!" she cried out. The sound of his name on her lips had him shaking as he drove her to completion.

When her tremors finally subsided, Kakashi rested his head against her thigh, planting soft kisses along her creamy skin.

Sakura let out a contented pur. "You're...really good at that."

He lifted himself up to wind his arms around her waist, then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her.

“Thank you.”

With a tentative hand, she caressed his jawline.

"Kakashi..."

Gods, he loved how she said his name.

"...I want to make you feel good now."

He felt an insistent swelling in his pants, but he needed to make sure she didn't feel pressured. “Are you sure?”

To his relief, she nodded.

"I've wanted your dick for a long time...and now that I've seen you in that suit, well…”

Her tone was dark with lust, and Kakashi couldn't keep himself from groaning as she started to slide down his body. His cock pulsed between his legs, itching to be set free, and Sakura did just that. With an expert hand, she popped the front of his pants open, and he sprang out.

"Mm," Kakashi moaned at the warmth of her hand closing around him.

Sakura started slowly stroking, twisting, and tugging the skin over his swollen head until his knees shook.

Immediately, Kakashi’s hand started fumbling in the dark. He found a small chain hanging from the ceiling and pulled on it, filling the closet with a dim light.  
Sakura peered up at him, eyes sparkling with a look so mischievous that it took him by surprise. The wings of her costume had crumpled slightly from their earlier activities.

Kakashi smirked. "You're a sinful little angel, Sakura."

"Well...I couldn’t help but to be seduced by the Devil..."

The smirk quickly fell from Kakashi's lips as she started trailing her tongue up his shaft. His toes curled and he pressed his hands against the wall to brace himself. But just before she reached the sensitive underside of his head, she stopped.

Kakashi let out a breath.

The pinkette went back to stroking him, and though her hand felt amazing, the trail of saliva along his cock had him yearning for more.

He glanced down to see her lips tantalizingly close, yet just out of his reach.

"What do you want, Kakashi?" she mewled, mirroring the way he had edged her on minutes ago.

Her lips formed a mocking pout as her hand continued to tease him, squeezing and pulling in slow, steady pumps.

He bucked into her palm. All he could offer was a strained moan.

"Tell me."

In response, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and leaned forward, pressing the tip of his cock against her lips.

"Suck me off, Sakura."

The look in her eyes intensified, and with a small, wicked smile, she started to lick his head.

"Mm."

With one hand on the wall, he used the other to curl around her neck, pressing her forward until her mouth closed around him.  
An instant shock of pleasure shot through him.

"Mm, let me fuck that little mouth," he grunted, fingers digging into her skin as he watched her. She was so unbearably sexy.

Sakura obeyed, scooting closer and sliding him further into her wetness. A pleasureful hum escaped her throat as he filled it, sending tingling vibrations across his skin. He started pumping.

Sakura tilted her head back and took him all the way, gagging slightly before he pulled back and thrusted again.

"Yeah, fucking swallow it, sweetheart."

She closed her eyes and hummed around him, gripping his legs as she bobbed back and forth. Soon, his erection was soaked with her saliva, and the sound of it slicking in and out of her mouth had him driving into her harder. She took him in each time, tears tugging at her pretty green eyes—but she didn't stop.

After a few seconds, Kakashi released his hand from the back of her neck and returned it to the wall. Leaning in, he jerked his hips in time with her sucking, and quickly felt the heavy burn of an approaching climax.

Sakura was an expert at this—and a part of his mind, the part that wasn't swimming in ecstasy, wondered who she had practiced on to get this good.

He had his way with her for a while longer before she regained control, grabbing his shaft and ramming it into her mouth over and over. The sensation was so powerful he knew he was going to burst any second.

"Slow down, baby," he huffed.

He looked down to meet her glistening eyes, and she seemed to read the message in his face.

He didn't want this to end so quickly.

Sakura pulled back with a slow smile and began stroking his wet cock. With a low groan, Kakashi reached down to trace his thumb over her lips.

"You're so beautiful."

The sudden tenderness in his voice seemed to catch her off guard, as an unexpectedly coy smile graced her lips.

Their eyes stayed locked together while she caressed his need, neither daring to look away, and Kakashi saw a blush begin to creep across her cheeks. Slowly, her tongue poked out to trace the ridges on the head of his dick, causing it to flare in response.

He trembled. Even that slightest touch nearly did him in.

Sakura's gaze lingered on him as she slid her mouth over the tip, gradually moving down before slipping him out with a pop.

"Mm."

The man ran his fingers across the side of her face before pushing her hair back, breathing heavily as he watched her swirl his dick around in her mouth. The way her cheek bulged from his size, as well as the lusty look she was giving him, had his heart racing. His whole body was tingling, the coil inside him winding tight.

"Fuck, Sakura," he sighed, bucking into her. "That feels so good."

She moaned, and he watched her hand slowly travel to the spot between her legs.

As she started rubbing herself, a rush of blood turned his cock an angry red. He was so stiff it hurt, and he knew if she kept playing with herself in front of him, it wouldn't be long before the tight knot inside him snapped.

"You taste so good, Kakashi," the pinkette whimpered, working herself up.

The man was struck silent as he watched her fingers delve into her wet flesh, her tongue and mouth lavishing him at the same time. And whenever her motions quickened on herself, he noticed her mouth doing the same to him.

"Come loud for me, Sakura," he panted.

He felt his orgasm building up, almost to the point of no return, and by the way she was jerking her fingers against her own sex, it seemed she was close too.

The closet was filled with the sounds of their labored breathing and slick flesh, and now, Sakura was letting out little whimpers that drove Kakashi wild. Her mouth began plunging down on him, burying him deep in her throat, and she continued to do so as her own release neared.

Finally, she let out a yelp so loud Kakashi was sure everyone downstairs could hear it.

She jerked him off in time with her own ministrations, and he stared, mesmerized, as a look of pleasure rolled over her face. It was all he needed to come undone himself. Hastily, he grabbed Sakura's head and forced himself back into her mouth. While her orgasm rocked her, warm streams of his pleasure shot down her throat, jetting out in rapid pulses.

"Fuck."

Kakashi pumped every last drop into her, then came to a still to watch her throat clench as she swallowed it. He held her there for a moment, his entire body rocking with pleasure, before pulling out.

Spent, he collapsed against the wall and had to steady himself for a moment before sliding down to the floor. After a few seconds of ragged panting, he tugged Sakura into his lap.

With a tired sigh, she fell against him like a limp doll.

The pair stayed like that for awhile before Sakura slowly glanced up, and it took Kakashi a second to realize he didn’t have his mask on.

"You really are handsome, Sensei," she murmured.

He frowned. "Don't call me that "

"What? Handsome?"

"You know what I mean."

She let her head fall back against him, giggling into his neck. There was a small pause, and then she hummed, "That was...amazing."

“It was.” He peeked down at her. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

She shook her head. "I think I want it even rougher next time."

Kakashi swallowed as a flurry of explicit images popped into his head, but he wasn't so quick to indulge them. Gently, he shifted her in his lap so they were facing each other.

"Sakura...if we keep doing this..."

She covered his mouth with her hand. "I know."

They shared a silent look.

Kakashi didn't regret what they had done, but a part of him was worried for their friendship. Clearly, they had crossed a line that couldn't be uncrossed--and if he lost her because of it, he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Don't worry."

It was all she said when she noticed the look in his face. Yet, it was the only thing he needed to hear.

He leaned forward to kiss her, soft and earnest, before pulling away.

"Come home with me tonight."

Sakura’s eyes widened. “Really?”

He nodded.

A smile spread across her face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck with a happy sigh.

In return, Kakashi buried his nose in her hair, reveling in her scent and the intimate act they had just shared. Her warmth was the most comforting thing he had felt in a long time, and he let himself bask in it until Sakura spoke again.

"What's that?"

He raised his head to see her reach for his jacket on the floor, pulling out the devil horns that had been peeking out of the pocket.

“Ugh,” Kakashi grunted. “Put that back.”

A tiny smirk lit up her features. "This would definitely make your costume less ambiguous."

Before Kakashi could answer, she slid the horns onto his head and leaned back, green eyes brightening with amusement. The look was enough to set his heart racing again.

“It suits you.”

She leaned in to give him a long, sultry kiss, and, in turn, he tightened his hold on her.

Already, he could feel the blood rushing to his privates again. He didn't understand how she could drive him crazy with one little touch, but something told him they were going to be in that closet all night.


End file.
